


【汉康】PWP 缓兵之计

by lokasenna404



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasenna404/pseuds/lokasenna404
Summary: 很显然，康纳希望汉克少喝一点。





	【汉康】PWP 缓兵之计

“该死的，我只是想喝瓶威士忌，从我身上下去。”汉克喘息着握住对方的腰。窗外正是暴风雨，雷电突然照亮了这一幕。

“不可以，副队长，你今天的能量消耗还差很多。”仿生人平静地叙述着，额角的蓝色灯光分毫不乱。他扶着对方的脖颈去吻副队长的嘴唇。“这是最快的方案，如果你今天想喝酒。”

THEN FUCK ME，那两片看似无机质的嘴唇做出这样的口型。

“你最好能激烈地操我，这会消耗很多卡路里；你可以试试好几种体位，我不建议骑乘；也许你会把我抵在墙上，然后狠狠地贯穿我——”

他被自己的惊喘打断。汉克的手托住他胸部两侧狠狠揉捏了一下他的乳头。

“如果你这么说了，我现在可烦躁的很。”

汉克拉开他的衬衣，潦草急切地从他的胸口吮吸到肚脐附近，那个核心组件的圆圈处，仿佛在这个讨厌的仿生人身上寻找美酒。毕竟是他拒绝了他的请求，取而代之的是骑到他身上来，轻声细语的诱惑他——

恶魔。汉克想着，仿生人都是恶魔，可能。他狠狠顶了一下胯部，获得了康纳喉咙里发出意外的吸气声，虽然之前这个仿生小婊子正好死不死地一下下摩擦着他的胯部，喉咙里吐出声声呻吟。

“我等不及了，副队长，我好像越来越期待了，它会狠狠操进我身体里，对不对？”

仿生人拥着他的脖子，在他耳边轻声陷入幻想。他好像被什么魔鬼迷惑了，或者其实这就是个魔鬼。

期间限定的魔鬼，汉克想。

康纳滑下身子，一下下吻着他腰际，然后来到他明显勃起的裆部。他停下来抚摸他，抬起头看着汉克，眼里全是艳羡和请求。汉克差点以为自己要直接交代在裤裆里，那可不太妙，虽然仿生人不会在意这个，但是听他说什么没关系副队长我们等到不应期过去可以重新开始……那可真够磨人的。

汉克发觉自己无意叹息了一声，这个小混蛋，居然不知不觉的解开了他的裤子，把他的阴茎给捧在了手里，毫无预警地直接上来吮吸，好像那是什么世间美味。他才没有那种味觉，汉克试图说服自己，他的舌头什么脏兮兮的证物都舔。但这似乎是徒劳的，并不能阻碍他勃起得更大了。

康纳深深地抬起眼皮看了汉克一眼。一声咒骂在汉克嘴里化为无声，他满足地深深喘息。康纳完全进入状态似的深深吞吐着那根东西，口腔包裹着它，吸到底部又吐出来，带着水声，近乎虔诚和陶醉；然后再一次卖力地吸入，过程还是那么富于诱惑又磨人，使汉克同时感到愤怒、难以被满足和罪恶感。

他一把拉起这个过于敬业的性爱仿生人。“趴到我腿上。过来，那么努力，告诉我你的小屁股准备好了吗？”

“我的屁股永远为你准备好，副队长。”

他狠狠地一巴掌拍在康纳的屁股上，如此突然和毫无准备。康纳发出短暂的呻吟，喘息着。

“你总是有这么多淫荡的下流话，你这个警用性爱仿生人，”汉克仿佛突然掌控了形势，“我倒要看看是不是这样。把你的小屁股翘高些。”

他又拍了一下屁股以示警告，康纳发出短暂的鼻音，低下腰去翘高屁股。汉克用手抓住臀瓣分开。那里泛着湿淋淋的水光，机体分泌的润滑剂甚至沿着臀缝流到会阴和那个仿生器官下面。

“你可真是淫荡到令人愤怒，康纳警官。你一直都是这样去完成你的任务吗？”

康纳呜咽着。“我是，副队长。我就是那个只想着被操的警用仿生人。我太湿了，请快进来，我想被你操到停机为止。”

话音未落康纳的屁股上已经响起响亮的一声，那丰润的臀部被汉克狠狠拍了一下，尖锐的拍打声划破了冰凉的空气，在室内回荡。

“那就扶住沙发扶手趴好，淫荡的康纳警官，分开腿把你的小穴给我露出来。”

康纳继续含混不清地答应着，大概是我会的副队长一类的话。他服从地做好了准备，甚至掰开了自己的屁股，回过头来哀求着。

“求你了，副队长，快点操到里面来……啊！”

汉克是好心的，他当然乐于答应康纳的小要求。阴茎几乎没什么阻碍地探进了穴口，病缓缓推进着，就像一块黄油那样。

汉克满足地看着康纳的灯圈变成稳定的红色，他显然还在喘息和适应。

“动起来，副队长，就像你每次那样，求你……”

顺水推舟，汉克如约狠狠抽动起来，仿佛在撞击着什么柔软的深处。康纳还是紧得让汉克觉得自己在犯罪，强奸了无辜的仿生人……什么的。

这个小混蛋已经回过头，沙哑地呻吟，“再快一点，汉克……更多……”

“好吧，这是你要的，小混蛋……从地上起来，坐到我身上……”

汉克拉起他，然后坐到沙发上。康纳几乎是一下子就分开腿跨坐上去。他左手扶着汉克紫红色的完全勃起的阴茎，右手分开自己臀瓣，仿佛故意不看汉克似的。然后抬起下巴闭着眼睛，缓缓坐下去，表情说不出是享受抑或折磨。

“你害羞了，塑料婊子？你刚刚毫无廉耻的劲头去哪了？被我操飞了吗，警官？”

康纳的灯圈不停闪烁。“汉克，我……”

他吞入那根东西，一直滑到底部，并低喘了一声。然后缓缓上下吞吐起来。康纳看起来正在慢慢享受。他试图坐到底部，接着喘息了一声就停住了。

看来是那个仿生敏感点了。汉克报复性地抓住他的腰并向上顶，康纳开始发出不经过抑制的呻吟。他节奏加快，那呻吟越来越大声，近于哭喊。

“汉克，汉克，快一点，我恐怕要——”

汉克贴心地抚慰起他的仿生阴茎。快感的交叠使康纳几乎机体过热，一声喘息之后白色的模拟精液射在了汉克腹部。康纳处于宕机一样的状态，双眼放空望着空气，而汉克还在无情的继续顶弄，直到全部射在康纳体内为止。

汉克托起康纳离开阴茎，但依然跨坐在他身上。

“告诉我，你表现得这么令人难忘到底是什么原因？不让我动那瓶威士忌？我觉得我看完了顶级色情秀。”汉克盯着康纳，问。

“百分之五十，汉克，”康纳还在喘息着，不过恢复了思考。“百分之五十是为了让你少摄入酒精。”

“另外百分之五十呢？“

康纳转过头来，看着副队长。”我想证明你更需要我，而不仅仅是酒精。“

汉克大笑起来。”好了，你这个塑料小混蛋。你当然比酒重要，如果发生危险，我第一时间会去救你，而不是那瓶黑羊威士忌。“

康纳的灯圈黄了一下。”明白了，副队长。“

”叫我汉克，床上除外。“

于是他们交换了一个很深很深的吻。

窗外暴风雨似乎要结束了。


End file.
